vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
Summary The third of the Seven Warlords to be formally introduced, Doflamingo used to boast the highest known bounty yet revealed in the series at 340 million berries until post-time skip. Sly, rude and disrespectful towards the World Government, Doflamingo is sadistically playful with others, and seems to delight in causing and participating in chaos. He is the head of a massive slaver ring that caters towards the Celestial Dragon nobility although he appears to be backing out if his remarks to his minion Disco are worth anything, and he is a believer in the New Age, an era where pirates focus on what's around them rather than embark on pursuits of romanticism, making him the antithesis of the Great Age of Pirates that Gold Roger set in motion. He ate the String-String Fruit (Ito Ito no Mi), which allows him to produce strings and literally manipulate people like puppets, sever limbs with ease, and travel across the sky just as easily. He also demonstrates the ability to use Haki. His former bounty was 340,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Donquixote Doflamingo, epithet "Ten Yasha" meaning "Heavenly Demon", sometimes uses the codename "Joker". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 39 pre timeskip, 41 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Shichibukai, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, Underworld Broker, Paramecia Devil Fruit User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Kenbunshoku Haki (A sensory based power, granting him a certain level of Precognition and Enhanced Sight), Busoshoku Haki (An armament based power, granting him invisible armor for protection against physical blows and limited protection against the elements. The power can be applied to the user, and his weapons or objects), Haoshoku Haki (A special ability that only few users possess. It allows the user to project his will outwards, dominating those with weaker will power.), Doflamingo also ate the Ito Ito no Mi (a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that enables him to create and manipulate strings), can use his strings to cut his target over long distances, able to restrain and control the bodies of people like puppets via his strings, Pseudo-Flight (via Sora no Michi), can make clones of himself made from his strings, Regeneration with threads (Mid-Low. Capable of repairing skin and his internal organs, but can not replace his blood.), and he has a level of Transmutation from his devil fruit awakening (However, this is limited, as he has only been shown capable of converting inanimate objects into threads) Attack Potency: At least Island level (He is far stronger than base Luffy, and could cause trouble for his Gear 4th mode in his Awakened state, has toyed with characters like Jozu with his strings, and pushed back Fujitora with his Bird Cage.) Speed: '''At least Massively Hypersonic''' (cut through a meteor at point-blank range, could keep up with Gear 4th Luffy.) Lifting Strength: Class T (should be at least comparable to Gear 4th Luffy) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ (Stopped a Diamble Jambe kick from Sanji, kicked Law and sent him flying, sliced through easily the palace towers with a kick, deflected attacks from and should be almost comparable to Gear 4 Luffy). Durability: At least Island level (He has been frozen by Aokiji with no debilitating effects to himself, called the force of base Luffy's attacks "weak", took several attacks from Gear 4th Luffy to finally bring him down.) Stamina: High, can battle against fighters like Crocodile, Law and Luffy for extended periods. Range: At least several dozen meters with punches and kicks (Sliced three palace towers with a single kick), probably several kilometers with Haoshoku Haki (the radius of his haki clash with Luffy exceeded 3/4 the Flower Hill's height), Varies - up to at least a couple dozen kilometers with threads. Standard Equipment: A pink feather coat. Intelligence: Very high, great manipulator, was the mastermind of the slaughter of Dressrosa 10 years ago before the timeskip, skilled combatant, is somewhat skilled in the field of deception. Weaknesses: Doflamingo cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. He has a very pronounced god complex, having a deep-seated arrogance about his self-worth being above others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Doflamingo is one of these people. *'''-Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'-Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. '-Ito Ito no Mi (String String Fruit):' A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to restrain and/or manipulate people with strings, or even use the strings as means to cut through matter or even body parts. The strings can also be used to connect clouds, thus providing air transportation. *'-Sora no Michi (Sky Road):' Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. The evident drawback is that if there are no clouds within reach, he can't use this technique but can, however, apply this ability indefinitely while within the 'Birdcage'. *'-Goshikito (Five Color Strings):' A basic move. Doflamingo slashes his target with five strings coming out from his fingers. He can also use a double version of this, sending forth a net of sharp strings by swiftly moving his hand first vertically and then horizontally. *'-Parasito (Parasite String):' By shooting out and attaching a string to his target, Doflamingo is able to control his victim's body. He can do this to multiple people at once (controlled King Riku and many of his soldiers at the same time), and from several kilometers away. It's currently unknown how this technique works (it appears to have an hax quality, given he was able to keep the physically superior Jozu restrained). *'-Overheat (Excess Whip String):' Doflamingo shoots a thick rope made of strings from his palm and whips it at the target. The thread generates enough heat to the point in which it is lit by orange/yellow flame. Overheat's range can go from the sky of Green Bit all the way to Dressrosa, a distance of many kilometers, and is strong enough to cut through a building at that range as shown when he attempted to execute Sanji. *'-Tamaito (Bullet String):' Doflamingo points at his opponent with his index finger and fires a string from it, as if he were firing a gun. While normally seen applying the ability with his index finger, he can fire Bullet Strings from all ten of his fingers simultaneously (as shown when he tried to execute Robin and Trafalgar Law after Trebol self-destructed). *'Black Knight (Shadow Knight String): Doflamingo forms a clone of himself, made entirely out of string. Doflamingo can then manipulate the clone with other strings, but the clone seems somewhat capable of operating independently (fought Luffy off screen while Doflamingo himself focused on fighting Trafalgar Law). Doflamingo has shown great skill in manipulating his clone to orchestrate combined attacks with his real body, such as a double Goshikito. Even a single clone is very strong, able to fight equally with Law and hurt Luffy with its strikes. It even deflected Luffy's jet pistol with ease. *'Fulbright (Falling Villainous String): '''Doflamingo creates five detached strings from his hand and throws them downwards to impale his target from above. *'Itonoko (Fretsaw): 'Doflamingo creates a string from the heel of his foot and attaches the other end to his leg. Holding the opponent down with his arms, he then uses the taut string as a saw to sever the opponent's limb. The produced cut is rather jagged, making it very hard to reattach any severed limbs. *'Athlito/Athlete (Leg Shave String): '''Doflamingo attaches several long strings to his foot and kicks his opponents, cutting them. This was first seen used against Luffy, who, despite blocking the blow with his arms while also using Busoshoku Haki, still took damage and was sent flying before being caught by Trebol. *-Torikago (Birdcage):' Doflamingo's last resort over Dressrosa, in the event Sugar faints and the citizens rebel, which is meant for him to entrap and kill everyone before they could escape and reveal the country's dark secret. From a clone of himself, which he created from a massive bundle of strings, it unravels itself and spreads into the sky. The strings then spread over the outside borders of Dressrosa island, creating a massive razor-sharp wire domed force-field, slicing anyone who tries to pass through it and severs the signals of the Den Den Mushi to the outside world. The strings would then spread into the cage's confines, attaching to the victims within, allowing Doflamingo to use his 'Parasito' technique at a mass scale, forcing them to kill each other. Doflamingo is granted access to 'Kumo no Sugaki' within the cage since utilizing it in most outdoor environments would be virtually impossible. The Birdcage also grants Doflamingo access to fly anywhere within it via attaching his threads to the cage. *'Kumo no Sugaki (Spider's Web): A defensive technique. As the name implies, Doflamingo creates a huge web made of string that protects him from incoming projectiles. The threads are created from his palm and attach themselves to the surrounding environment and the Birdcage. This was first used to block a massive piece of the Dressrosa Royal Palace, thrown at him by Law's powers. Awakening Devil Fruit powers can, in rare occasions, be "awakened" (覚醒 kakusei?), increasing the abilities of the user. The details of how a Devil Fruit can be awakened are so far unknown, but the increased abilities have been seen to allow significantly more power, as well as new abilities. The effects of the awakening depend on the class of the Devil Fruit. For Paramecia-class powers, awakening can allow the power to affect even the surrounding, as opposed to the user's body. Donquixote Doflamingo, with the Ito Ito no Mi, is confirmed to have awakened, and can transform objects to string as well as augment his main ability to create string from his own body. He is also shown capable of applying Busōshoku Haki to the threads he creates via the environment. *'''Awakened Techniques: **'Break White (Raging Waves White String): '''Doflamingo creates two large, thick sheets of string that wrap around his opponent and crush them. This was first used to attack Luffy in midair, but Luffy managed to avoid it. **'Off White (Shield White String): Doflamingo creates two large masses of strings from the ground near him before swiping at an opponent with them. **'Billow White (Billow White String): '''Doflamingo turns several buildings into towering masses of strings before sending them at an opponent. **'Ever White (Ocean Whitecaps): 'Doflamingo kneels and touches the ground with his hands before turning a vast amount of the surrounding area into string. **'Flap Thread (Wing Strike String): 'Doflamingo condenses the vast amount of string from Ever White into countless points before sending them at his opponent in the formation of two wings. He likens this technique to "a thousand arrows". It is possibly a homage to his childhood while he was being tortured as someone wanted to fire a thousand arrows at Doflamingo and his family. **'God Thread (God Execution): '''Doflamingo summons sixteen thick strings which he refers to as "holy ammunition" before sending them at his opponent in a piercing formation. It is possibly a homage to his childhood while he was being tortured as a father cried out that the Celestial Dragons shot his son sixteen times with a pistol; Doflamingo's cruel way to mock the said father. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas's Profile Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) Escanor's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Chi Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Psychopaths Category:Narcissists Category:Kings Category:Villain Characters Category:Hax Category:Pirates Category:Thread Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Sadists